fate is scary
by luffyandzoroarehot
Summary: so ummm here we go uwu law was already furious knowing he had to leave the house he grew up in but can one girl get rid of all that pent up anger FEM LUFFY


hello hello hello strangee it is i who has come to grant you with another fanfic ahohoho~ OWO

SHIP: FEM LUFFY AND LAW

LAW: 24 ACE:22 SABO:22 KIDD:24

Luffy:19

all of the strawhats :20

* * *

**Law~**

The wind was singing the trees danced and the snow gently fell covering the busy town in nothing but white it was a normal day...

for some people

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LEAV?!?!"

ok law look listhen its not my choice believe me when i say i tried to convice him but

"I DONT CARE If YOU 'TRIED' BECAUSE FROM WHERE I STAND SURE DOSENT LOOK LIKE YOU TRIED AT ALL"

law took a heavy sigh and walked to his couch and picked up a photo he looked at it with his tiresom eyes which had grown eye bags over time from his lack of sleep and gave it a sad smile that looked as if he put all his remaining energy into it.

he got his hand and ruffled his hair as he sighed "look corozoan i didint mean to put all my anger on you but this is the home where i grew up in with my famaliy i cant just leav"

corozoan knew what he ment he lost his famaliy at such a young age if he left this place it would be as if he left a part of him he gave law a sad yet hopefull look " listen law you can come back when you finnish uni and have accomplished your dream of being a surgeon and then you can go and tell your famaliy of your great achievements" law giggled a bit and gave a slight nod corozoan gave him a reashuring smile and left the house.

" better start packing"

* * *

**Luffy~**

meanwhile a short girl with raven black hair that only past her shoulder by an inch came running in her house she wore a yellow jumper with a red t-shirt and a short denim skirt she slamed into a blond man

and hugged him tight " hey luffy happy to see me?"

"utebdidi" the bond man struggled but managed to get her off him " i have no idea what you just said" i said " you bet i did shihihihihi~" the older man laughed and shook his head " you never change huh?" she gave him a smile that went from ear to ear and simply said "yep"

"luuuuuu~"

"ACE" the younger girl ran towards the kitchen and jumped her brother " hey hey be careful" he looked at the girl that was on top of him " did you grow out your hair" luffy twirled her hair in her finger "yea nami said it looks pretty and cutting my hair all the time was a pain so I think this is the perfect length" "is that so" the older man replied while giving a smirk the energetic girl jumped back in her feet and grabed her brothers hand towards the living room where the blond was already sitting she pushed ace on the chair and sat in front of both of them

"so tell me why did you come over unannounced?"

the two brothers looked at each other and then back at there little sister sabo was the first to talk " umm well luffy you know about all those buisness meetings me and ace have" she gave a slight nod to show her understanding " well next week we have this really important one and your father cant make it and your grandfather is over seas" it was silent for a momment " ok and this has to do with me because?" the young girl said with a hint of curiosity this time the raven haired boy spoke " since me and sabo are not actually blood related and this very important meeting requires the famaliy memeber to come your knida going to have to go"

the room went dead silent that the only thing you heard were the breath of the three the girl death stared her brothers and tilted her head the two young men trembled in there seats there little sister didint usually get mad but when she did all hell breaks lose she "

do I need to do anything" she said in a food voice the boys hesitated before one of them spoke " n-not really all you h-have to do i-is bind with t-t-ther" the boy stooped and eyed the other male who was swetting from fear "there what ?"she said clearly still pissed about the news ace gullped before saying "t-there son"

there was minute of silence before the girl gave

a long sigh and smiled " ok then" the brothers were dumbfounded did she just say "ok fine"

"are you sure" they both said in union the girl got up and stretched "yep" she left the room to go to her on the boys stated into nothing and thanked the lord she didn't murder them and said a farewell then. left her house.

* * *

**Law~**

law finished packing and was just ready to leave but right now hes beyond mad " ughh that fucking jackass doflanming who the fuck does he think he is he cant force me to live in the main famaliy house" law hatted his uncle Doffy he wanted nothing to do with him but now that piece of shot wanted him to live with them at first it was just fir a meeting singe could bond with the other families daughter but now its till he finished uni he really wanted to kill him now

he left the house after saying his farewells and decided to stop at his favourite cafe before leaving the whole way there he was just plotting ways to kill that disgusting escuse for a human " should I cut all his limbs and throw it into the ocean or skin him alive and feed him to an animal a-" "umm can you leave me alone"

he stooped the car to see a girl getting harrased by men way older then her "dont they have anything beter to do he thought to himself" he was going up to the girl to help her well he was untill she kicked one of the guys punched the other and chucked the last one over her shoulder.

he gave her a little smirk before going up to her " you good" he said she giggled to herself before giving him a nod he took the time to fully examine her she had a bruised cheek but besides that she was very pretty her black hair just went past her shoulders and her skin was pale but looked very smoth she had some hidden curves and very slick legs she was fairly skinny which kinda worried him but he continued to stare he knew it was rude but couldn't help himself he stared at her chocolate brown eyes that glissined in the sun and was full of light her lips so pink and glossy- . . . the fuck did I just say he said to himself he shook his head the girl giggled once more " your strange" she said " is that syppoused to be bad " he said with a slight smirk " nope not at all"

his eyes drifted back to her bruised cheek

" stay here" he said the girl nodded and sat down on a seat law went to a near by pharmacy on his was he questioned why he was even helping but got rid of the thought he got what he needed and went back to the girl he bent down on one knee and started treating her wound " you dont have to do that im very strong shihihihihihi~" the girl looked like the overly energetic and happy type "sureeee" law said sarcasticly he finished treating her and was just about ready to leave

" lets eat together"

"huh?!?"

* * *

**Luffy~**

was getting bored at home she had completely forgot about what ace and sabo had told her so she decided to go to sanji famaliy restaurant they made the best food and food alaways brightend up her mood.

she left the house skipping humming ti her self while singing a song.

**_gather up all of the crew~_****_its to ship out-_**

"oi girly" she stooped to see three large men in front of her " umm do you need something" she really had no idea what they wanted with her she just went out to eat all three men looked at each other then back at her "your. famaliy makes alot of monmeh huh " well she did live in a two story modern house by herself and her dad and brothers own company's and her grandfather works with the government so umm yea she was loaded " why does that matter?" she stared at them attempting to make them lean "**HAHAHAHAHAHA" **they all laughed

"ugh" .they graved her hand and pined her in an alllyway "listen hear miss were gonna use your pretty head to get a little ransom money"luffy gave a smile " ha you guys think you can take me on that's real funny" **_Ban_**. luffy held her cheek trying to stop the pain at that momment she didn't even car for what they were saying and beat them up

" you good " she didn't notice the older man who she assumed was watching the whole time she laughed thinking about how funny she must have looked and could only give a tiny nod In response she notice the

man stare at her and looked at him to she notice one of his many tattoos and his muscular body structure she had to admit he was good looking. when she was done withnher share of stares she noticed the stranger still sstaring and quickly shook his head she gave him a little giggle. " your strange" she said "is that supposed to be a bad thing he replied " she didn't expect that as an answer but just said " nope not at all"

she saw his eyes end up on her cheek " I guess he noticed she said to herself " wait here she hesitated for a while but happily agreed she sat down and watched as the man left from her sight she sat just thinking about things ( mostly food) but then a sudden realization came to her head she needed to pack?!? since the person there having a meeting with lived closer to the main families house she was gonna have tonstay for the time being she shook her to forget about and told herself she would worry about it tomorrow

the man came back and bent down on one knee she could feel the stares she got from othersshe didn't really mind it but for somwreason it made her face hot when the man was done he got up and looked as if he was going to leave but she siding want it she didn't want him to leave

"lets eat together"

"huh?"

* * *

**_this was not how I planned it at all but okay_****_I would some reviews thank you and I_****_(I dont like how this turned out)_****_any whooooo_****_farewell~_****_~loofy~_**


End file.
